1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothing support, and in particular to a sleeve stay.
2. Discussion on the Prior Art
The sleeve stay of the present invention is primarily intended for use in women's and girls clothing, and in costumes for maintaining puffiness in the shoulder sleeve area of the garment. At present, the usual method of achieving puffiness in the shoulders of clothing such as wedding or party dresses is to incorporate a gathered strip or strips of crinoline netting in the shoulder area. Crinoline or similar fabrics are cumbersome, being stiff and somewhat difficult to work. Thus, the production of clothing with puffy shoulders is labour intensive and consequently expensive. Moreover, such articles of clothing do not keep their shape, and are uncomfortable.